Ark 11 Episode 15: What is pride?
ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cS5CHrsxYJE ) Keyth allowed Densuke to drive his hummer on the way to the mayors office. Things had gotten hectic and recovery wasn’t exactly coming along as smooth as they wanted it too. It was funny. Densuke was used to soaring through the air, but today he was on grounded traffic. He drove with one hand on the wheel, and the other free left hand propped against the door, his fist pressing against his face. Thinking about a few things Densuke had a lot to think about. Heroes For Hire had been getting calls out the ass, and Aypero’s & Lenris, could only handle so much…Then with this outbreak, things only got more resourceful but at least they were making money. An infected would wonder into the street and Densuke would hit it head on with a “KA PLUMP-PLUMP”. Then there was claymores…recent death. It hit home, for Keyth and Densuke. The both of them were feeling it. It brought kind of an odd air of silence, to the car. Densuke would inhale and exhale, before speaking. “So, the plan is to ask the mayor what the hell he’s going to do about the situation right?...and where are we going to do claymore’s private burial?” Densuke would continue driving, focusing on the road. They were almost there, and Densuke would get a call from his mom. The holo-screen popped up and Asami’s face was on screen. “hey mom.” She’d nod. “Just checking in, Felicity’s okay. I just sewed her up in the office, she’ll be back on her feet in a few days, maybe some hours. Her chi’s been doing most of the work surprisingly. “ Densuke would nod, and sigh. Michiko was in the car, so he couldn’t be to abrupt about anything. Thankfully she used the word office. “Cool. Just keep me posted, and how’s that immune toxin going?” Asami nodded. “Great, It’s completed. Me and your grandfather are mass producing it as we speak.” Densuke would let out a forced smile. “Cool. See ya in a bit.” Densuke would keep his eyes on the road. “We’re about to pull up guys..” Diversity: Michiko sat in the backseat, her legs crossed and her hands laid neatly in her lap. She was in her utmost professional business attire which made her look like a powerful and oddly seductive figurehead to be rivaled. Her midnight hair was drawn over one shoulder, her glasses set upon the bridge of her nose as she peered through the lenses with amber and azure eyes. Her lips were painted with glossy amaranth tint, diamonds dangling from her ears and along her neck, a topaz bracelet laid expensively along her wrist- a gift from Keyth. Her simple black top and high-waisted business skirt with hosiery and closed toe professional stiletto heels. Her gloved fingers interlocked as she listened without appearing to listen. Michiko was far more intelligent than most would assume- and as time went by, she was getting dangerously more aware. They were headed to the mayor’s office to set some things straight, probably off-record, as Densuke asked a question about Claymore. She glanced up through her glasses to Keyth, and spoke softly and seriously in response. “The funeral’s details are still being worked out right now. But the attention to detail is good; it needs to be perfect.” She would lean forward a bit, peering between them both as she latched her hands onto both of their seats as they bumped over a body. She figured she’d lighten the serious mood while they still had a chance though, as she glanced to Densuke and leaned close, looking over him for yellowing or rotted teeth, red eyes, uneven pupils, sweats, track marks. She didn’t expect to find any anyway as she leaned back with a rather cocky smirk. God- Keyth was wearing off on her hella’ bad. “As a medical professional, I would like to ask you something before we go in…” She sounded unbelievably solemn until her lips cracked into a playful smile. “Do you have anything you’d like to tell me? Like how maybe you’re a super hero…ine addict?” She had no belief that he was a super-hero, what kind of shit was that? But she thought she’d joke with him over Keyth’s slip-up. Hell, Keyth may’ve jumped in the backseat to shut her up, but she glanced over to him looking rather… smug. The kind of look like ‘that was a horrible cover-up darling’. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJT3nSsLOA0&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032)) As they drove through, Keyth had been in the backseat, his right hand resting under his head as he peered out the window passing by District 2. It was barely phased dispite the mutant attacks. Keyth simply shook his head when Densuke mentioned Claymore, and almost wanted to drop Kick Michi out of her seat for mentioning Densukes Super hero alter ego. Keyth would cut everyone off as they arrived at the Mayors office the moment they got there. " WEELLLL LOOKS LIKE WE MADE IT!" His hair slicked back, aviators with a golden trim, black blazer, black slacks, black dress shoes. White Dress shirt, Keyth had looked exactly like a Yakuza as he got out of the car. Pulling out a massive guitar case around his shoulders. KPD secruicty around the Mayors had increased as Keyth Michi and Densuke made there way up there stairs to meet the one in charge. Each walking in a horzontal line across from each other with Keyth in the middle. They made there way through the inside and had been met with an older lady at the front desk. Ironcally this lady had been working here since Keyome Tasanagi had become mayor. Keyth waved at the lady who looked at them with utter disquest. "....Were not taking any vistors." Keyth tilted his shades down and slammed his hands on the desk forcing her to look at him, as she did, Keyths eyes shined a bright crimson red which then caused the upfront ladies eyes to go solid white before she nodded her head and pressed the button. Opening the door to the Mayors office. Keyth pulled his shades back up, taking a cigar out of his mouth before he looked back at the both of them. " Alright." He said nodding his head. Two more gaurds ran out the hall way to stop them and Keyth did the same thing, making them fight each other as he pulled his shades back onto his face and they made there way down to the Mayors office. "... What do you think he's gonna say? Like... i mean. I hope isnt some prick, because if he is... im gonna so kick his ass. I Already Sent Ao here... he might be around here somewhere." ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL6xN_9NPYs )Densuke would raise an eyebrow as she made her joke concerning super heroine. “. . .” Densuke would keep silent as he pulled the car to a stop. And Keyth managed to divert the attention of it all and Densuke would sigh with relief. He’d silently nod to Keyth, for his save, and they’d make their way up to the mayor’s office. Keyth must have preformed some sort of manipulation over them, with a form of charm. “Note taken.” Densuke would nod and make a mental note of the ability to add to his database later on. Densuke followed them, and nodded at keyth’s question. He’d sigh silently. “No Keyth, lets not resort to violence. This is the mayor here…some battles we can’t fight.” Densuke would open the door and see a man sitting in a chiar, but the chair was facing away from them. “Mr.Mayor. Afternoon to you.” The man in the seat would remain quiet. Densuke would advance a little further, but two men in secret service would step to densuke. Densuke would hold his hands up. He’d use his chi to signal Keyth telepathically (See Road to district 4 ark episodes). “Do that thing again, while I’ve got them distracted.” He’d speak to Keyth psionicaly. “Michiko lock the doors.” If she listened Densuke would pull up a chair, and sit down in it, leaning up a bit, and folding his hands together. “Mr. Mayor do not be alarmed. But I need you to listen to everything we need to talk about. First off concerning this crisis we have going on. We need your full cooperation. Oh and don’t bother with the guards. If we told you our last names.” Densuke would lean back in the chair and cross his legs. “You’d understand.” The chair would remain facing away, as and arm would make it’s way sitting on the edge of the chairs arm section. “. . .Talk.” Diversity: Their reaction raised her attention but she pretended to let it slide. /Something’s up between these two…/ That’s what they got, hanging around a woman who was crossing over into what most would call downright genius. As they got out she walked in behind the two, carrying a simple chrome briefcase with supplies inside. She paused and glanced to the woman behind the counter as she spoke. Perhaps the mixture of animalistic, vicious Keyth-gaze and Michiko’s almost heartless apathy like a super-intelligent machine’s had made her nearly piss herself, but they got past her with ease. Michiko was more or less tagging along, but she’d of course be of use. She had paralytics and serums in the briefcase, along with a scalpel in case she needed to do some ‘persuading’ of the mayor. Her method versus the boys’ might be more convincing when it came right down to the dangly anatomical bits. Hearing Densuke, she would walk around casually, her gloved fingers reaching out. Click~, click~, click~. The doors were locked one by one with a simple gesture until she came back around, standing with her legs together and one foot before the other, her posture unbearably straight-laced and clean as she eyed towards the mayor. Michi was one cold-cut doctor when it came down to it, but only when she needed to be. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jQoU0RI0VE&feature=youtu.be&t=15s)) Keyth heard Densuke... But of course. " FUCK THAT!" He said clotheling both gaurds and making them do a full back flip. By this time, Densuke was sitting down in the chair, and would more than likely be turning around to see what Keyth had done. In slow motion, Keyth watched The Mayor get ready to press a button to alert more gaurds and as he did, Keyth tossed his body to the right, doing a kind of balled up cartwheel flip before he soon would proceed in with a drop kicking to the mayors face right before he hit the alarm. The Mayors body went blasting into the window behind him causing a hard CRRAACCKK. Keyth would then land, grabbing the mayor by his throat and slamming his head into the Desk, He'd then press left foot onto the Mayors neck to hold him down to the desk. Keyth pulled out the 9mili that had been concealed within his inner blazer pocket. Holding it to the Mayors head with his right hand. Keyth then pulled his guitar strap from his back and placed it on the table opening it up to reveal a bomb within the inside. Keyth then pressed his ear-piece and looked out the window... Ever since Claymores Death.... he became more brash... not thinking things through at all... He lost his voice of reason when Claymore would usually be the one telling him not to do these things. " AMY... ACTIVATE THE BOMB..." Amy, who had a dumbed down personality as well since Clays death would reply with. "...roger.." She said and did just what Keyth said. "...So, asshole. You got about 10 minutes before we blow this shit up sky high. I suggest you FUCKING TALK... So these mutants are running around here. WHY!? AND IF I EVEN THINK! YOUR FUCKING LYING TO ME.... I'LL TIE YOU UP... AND LEAVE YOU IN HERE... TO GET BLOWN THE FUCK UP! Or.... i might change my mind... and shoot through that fat fuckin skull of yous... Hahahahaaha.." Keyth said sounding completely sadistic. The Mayor had been bleeding from the top of his head as he begun to sob. " I-... I DONT KNOW! I DONT KNOW WHATS GOING ON!" " FUCKING LIAR!" Keyth said smashing his head through the desk. With a punch to the back of the head, causing the desk to explode into two pieces. "...Times running out for you... Talk..." The Mayor would slowly rise to his feet. "... I.. dont.. know. please.. Young man! dont let him do this!" He said reaching out to Densuke. Keyth would have shot him in that same arm. " HE CANT SAVE YOU... SO FUCKING TALK..." The Mayor would start to crawl across the room, holding onto his busted up arm as he shook his head. "... IDONT KNOW I DONT KNOW I DONT KNOW!" " YOUR LYING TO ME.... AND THAT... WAS YOUR LAST TIME..." Keyth said putting the gun up getting ready to end him. Diversity: Michiko watched Keyth go all apeshit on the mayor as she would clap her gloved hand against her face. “Really?” She huffed as she walked across the room. Fearlessly, while the guards cowered and the mayor was surely to piss himself soon. Keyth would find his hand unable to pull the trigger and his legs stuck in place. He could move his arms, but not far or easily, they’d feel heavy and unreliable. She had ceased most of the nerve impulses to his arms, giving him the feeling of having had a stroke and just starting to recover. His legs would be fully there as far as feeling, but his muscles would be tight and locked in place, as if being told by his brain to stay standing and still- but his brain wasn’t what was commanding his legs. She walked by him and leaned to his ear, whispering. “Forgive my handsome, this is… most definitely not the way.” She then tapped his ear-piece, as she’d seen him hit it earlier. “Bomb? How about we postpone that. Doctor’s orders.” She stepped back and rounded to the mayor as she lowered herself into a crouch, the lights glaring off of her glasses and hiding her eyes. She laid the briefcase down and opened it up, pulling out a pressure bandage and a roll of cling, then removing her casual gloves to replace them with black nitrile. “Excuse me Mr. Mayor.” Michiko said as she glanced down at him. “My name is Dr. Akasawa. This event could be one of great tragedy, or we could talk this over with ease and efficiency.” She took his arm whether he’d give it to her or not. She doubted there’d be too much resistance as she started to bandage it. Then she brought out a syringe and held it up in his face. “For the pain.” She then injected it into his arm. She then drew out a second syringe, and before he could object she gave it to him in the side of his leg, stabbing it, an intramuscular injection. “And that, is for the truth.” She closed the suitcase and stepped back, glancing over to Densuke. “Stage is yours. Don’t… hulk out.” She bit back a chuckle that almost cracked her expression as she glanced over to Keyth, walking back towards him to calm him. “Please do not be mad…” She whispered while peeling off her nitrile gloves, brushing her bare hand against Keyth’s cheek- a brief and simple display of affection. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would sigh as Keyth was about to unleash a world of hurt upon the mayor and completely ruin the plan they had planned out. Thank god Michi was here to restrain this man. Through what process, he wasn’t aware of completely, but it was apparent It was strong and effective. Densuke would give a face exactly of this origin (http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lltzgnHi5F1qzib3wo1_400.jpg )”Not bad” Densuke like a professional would play it off, remaining crossed in the chair. At the least, the mayor was now in full view of him and Densuke would shrug and hold it there. “Well good sir as you can see, we’re just as organized as anything your half assed security force is capable of. That man there.” Densuke pointed to Keyth who may or may not be struggling to harm the mayor. “Will indefinitely kill you. So the threat is obvious. So. Tell us, why these mutants are running around here, and what’s the cause of this outbreak.” The mayor would look at densuke, and then his eyes would shift to Tasanagi’s. Out of fear the mayor began to sweat profusely. “OKAY OKAY OKAY!....i’ll talk…T-they system! It was hacked! Group of hackers…those red hand guys, that were here some years back! We tried to fight it! Night and day we’ve been trying to override it, even appealing to the head of the state, and higher! District 3..they put their best hacking and technological teams on the job, and even then! No go! The cause is far beyond our own comprehension! We can’t do anything!” Densuke would lean in and look the mayor in the eyes. “My friends getting angsty mr.Mayor….” The mayor would shake his head out of fear. “THAT’S IT! I-I SWEAR! WE’VE GOT NO LEADS! WE’VE BEEN LOCKED OUT OF OUR OWN SYSTEMS, THE WALL’S AREN’T UNDER CONTROL! THE ONLY LEAD WE HAVE IS THE TIME IT WAS DONE! I’VE GOT THE RECORDS OF OUR LAST RUNNING CONTROL ON FILE!” Densuke would nod and fold his arms. “He’s teling the truth…I can hear his heart rate. Damn…how deep does this shit run..” Densuke would nod to michi. “thanks for the aid Michi. Could you please grab the file he instructed, I saw his arm motion for the drawer.” Densuke would pose his index finger and middle finger together, and pop the mayor in the back of his neck. “I pushed my chi into his brain stem, and cut off the memory of this moment through a relapse. These few minutes never happened, and he’ll wake up in a few with nothing but questions. Keyth can do whatever now, we got what we needed.” Densuke would hit his ear piece. “Amy. Grab the bomb, we’re not blowing this place up.” “. . .Alright.” Amy would nod and lift the bomb up placing it back into the getaway van. Densuke would turn towards the door. “I don’t wanna be around for the after party. We got what we needed.” Densuke would then ponder a thought of what exactly this woman did to Keyth. The man takes bullets for LOL’s and was stopped dead on by a glance. “Geez…gonna have to keep her as an ally…further research is required.” Densuke would make his way out of the building. DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHT3dpPve0o))She would release Keyth and as he did, He'd start to fire out massive amounts of rounds near the Mayors head over and over again shouting at the top of his lungs" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" . But each shot missed the old man. Keyths hand dropped and then turned to eye Densuke walking out, and then back at Michi out of the corner of his eye. " Tch.." He said putting his gun back into his coats inner pocket. "....Warn me." He said lifting up his suit case. " Next time..." He said eying her out of the corner of his eye as he made his way out. As he walked past the elederly lady he'd shoot her a glance making her punch herself in the face knocking herself out. When a gaurd ran around the corner he'd shoot him in the arm shouting at the top of his lungs as Keyth made his way outside walking and mummbling under his breathe as he made his way to his hummer. Getting into the driver seat this time as he waited on Michiko to get in, still talking shit under his breathe. Diversity: She turned and fetched the file, having put on her normal gloves. She then glanced back to Densuke, her lips curling very faintly at the corners. “You’re welcome.” She gave him a wink then as she spoke once more. “I’m glad you decided to behave. I would’ve hated to have to do that to both of you.” Michiko, while releasing Keyth and moving towards the door, began to laugh a sweet, low laugh that almost sounded evil. As she came down the steps she’d lean to Densuke and chuckle. “I’m kidding.” Michiko knew she had someone else to tend to much more difficult and stubborn than the Mayor. As she came into the passenger’s seat of the car (deciding to take it and make Densuke sit in the back), she would reach over and touch a hand to Keyth’s knee. “I will warn you next time.” She said softly, compassionately even for his public emasculation. “If any of those men had laughed at you, I would’ve made them piss themselves and it wouldn’t have taken my blood to do it.” She rubbed her hand over his knee, still staring at him as she took off her glasses with her other hand to emphasize seriousness. “Those men did not need to die. Sometimes death is necessary, but sometimes it is not. You never listen to words when you’re going berserk in the field.” She then patted his knee. “And that old lady didn’t need a punch in the face, you big meanie.” She suddenly started to smile, and then she began to chuckle. She was throwing salt in the wound but she couldn’t help it. Michiko began to laugh quietly before she finally rubbed her face and put her glasses back on. “Keyth Tasanagi. I owe you, and I will repay this debt when we get home… Promise. I’ll make you the biggest, best sandwich you’ve ever seen. Two of them, and a cold beer.” She winked and her chuckle warmed as she patted his shoulder. “Today’s deed is done. Boys, let’s go home.” Category:Ark 11